bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
This article is about the first episode of the Bakuman anime series for the other Chapters or anime episodes with a similar title See Here:Dreams and Reality (Disambiguation) Dreams and Reality is the first episode of the Bakuman anime. It first aired on October 2, 2010. Overview Mashiro Moritaka is confronted by Akito Takagi who asks him to team up and write a manga together. Before he can give his answer, Mashiro is tricked into saying he'd be partners with Takagi in front of his crush, Miho Azuki. If that wasn't bad enough, he proposes to her. And she agrees, but they are not allowed to meet each other until their dreams come true. Summary Moritaka Mashiro returns to school after finding out that he left his notebook in class. As he arrives in his classroom, he is surprised to see Akito Takagi, a fellow classmate of his, still there. After being questioned as to why he was still there when he should have been studying in order to keep his number one rank in school, Takagi wordlessly holds up Mashiro's notebook. Takagi then opens the notebook to a page where Mashiro sketched a picture of his crush, Miho Azuki. After a little conversation, Takagi agrees to return Mashiro's notebook and not tell anyone about his crush, on one condition. Mashiro, thinking Takagi was going to tell him to stay away from Azuki, prepares himself, but is quickly shocked when Takagi states his condition; to team up with him and write a manga. Takagi admits that ever since he was a kid he loved manga and it was his dream to write a one. He states that since Mashiro had a talent for drawing he'd be perfect for his partner. Mashiro concludes that Takagi, who had award-winning essays, would write the story while he would illustrate it. Although he says it is interesting, Mashiro declines, somewhat sourly stating that you couldn't just be a mangaka. After he explained how manga really worked, Takagi asks him if someone gave him this information, considering how much he knew about manga. After a little thought, Mashiro reveals that his uncle was one of those gamblers. Mashiro reveals that his uncle was Kawaguchi Taro, a mangaka who made the series of Super Hero Legend. After all his attempts at persuading him are shot down, Takagi questions Mashiro why he was so reluctant about being a mangaka, to which Mashiro responds by saying it was troublesome and walks away. Following him in the hallway, Takagi continues to persuade him. Finnaly conceding, Mashiro says that he will think about it when he gets home, but his answer may still be a "no". In a flashback, Mashiro admits that he wanted to be a mangaka when he was in elementary. Nobuhiro Mashiro, his uncle, also appears in his flashback, telling him why he became a mangaka or a gambler rather. During his flashback, it is revealed that his uncle died two years after their conversation from overwork (though Mashiro thinks he commited suicide). At home, Mashiro recieves a call from Takagi telling him that he was going to Azuki's house to confess saying that after school he did some detective work on her and found out something amazing. Mashiro and Takagi meet up and quickly head for Azuki's not so small house. After Takagi nervously rings the doorbell, Mashiro tries to make a run for it, but Takagi easily grabs the back of his shirt and stops him. Thinking Takagi had something very important to tell her, Azuki comes out. Mashiro and Azuki lock eyes for a breif moment before simultaneously looking away, both blushing. Seeing this, Takagi's earlier suspicion that they both liked each other, was confirmed. He then abruptly announces that he was going to become a manga artist, shocking Mashiro, who thought he was going to confess his feelings to Azuki. To Mashiro's surprise, Takagi states that he heard from her friend, Kaya Miyoshi, that Azuki wanted to become a voice actress. Takagi then tricks Mashiro into saying that he would do the illustrations and he would write the story by putting him in the spotlight. Hearing this, Azuki exclaims that they could definitely do it. Mashiro then tells her that if their manga becomes an anime, they'd reserve the voice of the heroine for her. Azuki approaches them both, excitedly stating that she'd do her best so that she'd definitely the voice actress in their anime. With Azuki so close, Mashiro (with no warning) asks her if she'd marry him after their dreams come true. Shocked and embarrassed, Azuki runs back inside her house. Right after she leaves, Takkagi asks Mashiro what the hell he just said and Mashiro says that even he didn't know. From their intercom (in the doorbell), Azuki calls for Mashiro and right then and there he begins to apologize, only to stop when she tells him she promises. A bit taken aback, Mashiro asks if she is talking about the marriage thing and she says yes; surprising them both greatly. She then adds that they could not meet until their dreams came true. He then confirms that until their manga becomes an anime, and until she becomes a voice actress, they won't meet then suddenly get married. Differences from the Manga *In the anime, the series opens to the opening theme of Super Hero Legend. While in the manga, it starts with Nobuhiro Mashiro visiting his nephew; Moritaka Mashiro. *Mashiro's flashback happens right after he agrees to think about being a manga artist. But in the manga he has his flashback once he gets home. *Scenes of Nobuhiro Mashiro's funeral were added. Characters in Order of Appearance *Moritaka Mashiro *Nobuhiro Mashiro *Akito Takagi *Miho Azuki *Suzuki *Kaya Miyoshi *Kayoko Mashiro *Hisashi Sasaki *Fumi Mashiro Anime Navigation Episode 01